


Dude, your so gay

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Light Angst, Romance, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: (Agent 3 having a lesbian crisis, Agent 8 done with all this bullshit, and Agent 4 enjoying all the gayness that's happening.)Agent 3 is trying to find her way back to Cap'n Cuttlefish after having a battle with a very attractive Octarian. Agent 8 is drag into random missions so that her and Cap'n Cuttlefish can get back to the surface. Agent 4 is enjoying her time around Marie and Callie who are busy flirting with each other.





	Dude, your so gay

Agent 3 was known for her hard work and leadership. She was willing to sacrifice her life and youth to fight against the Octarians that wanted to take their power source, The Zapfish. She trained hard and made sure she was able to go up against anything. When she defeated DJ Octavio, she was proud of how all her hard work have paid off in the end.

So when Cap'n Cuttlefish offered her to go with him on a top secret mission, she of course agreed to go with him. 

Time past and she heard about the talk of a new agent and Callie being brainwashed. Knowing Marie, she must have worked the new agent to death so they can rescue her cousin. She can also tell that Cap'n Cuttlefish was worried too with how eager he was to hear if his younger niece was ok. The young squid was happy to hear that the new agent was able to rescue Callie and retrieve the Zapfish again from the clutches of the Octarians.

Everything was calm again, with Callie being back and the Zapfish back in it's rightful place. 

X

"What the fuck just happened?" Agent 3 looked around her current location. She didn't know how she got here and can't remember much of what happened. 

All she could remember was fighting a very attractive Octoling...

"Ugh! I have no time to be having a crush on the enemy! Especially when she's a danger to me and Cap'n!" She groaned and perked up when she remembered something else. "Cap'n must still be with the enemy!"

She had to hurry and look for Cap'n before something horrible happens to him. She hopes she doesn't get there too late to stop whatever might happen to the old man. But first, she needs to find out where she is.

Looking around her current location, she spotted two entrances on the opposite side of each other. She looked at the signs to try to read them for any information, but she couldn't understand what it was saying.

"Shit! Must be in another language." She sighed.

She couldn't just walk into any entrance, not knowing what's inside. Knowing from past experience and how unwelcome squids are in areas kind of like these had her feeling even more conscious about what might be waiting for her.

"I can't take all day to decide which way to go. Cap'n might be in serious trouble and would probably need my help." She said to herself as she took a final look at each entrances. Finally deciding which way to go, she headed towards the entrance that was in front of her. 

She need to find Cap'n and make sure to find out what's going on around here.

"I'm on my way Cap'n!"

X

Agent 8 groaned as she was woken up to a very loud voice and a presence that she could sense was very close to her. She honestly didn't really want to wake up and face the reality of the world.

Especially since she couldn't remember what happened and couldn't even remember her own name. The octoling wanted to collect herself a little bit longer before she has to deal with whatever happened and who the person is that is currently besides her.

"I can see that you are awake you know." The voice of the person startled her a little bit and indeed gives her away. Sighing and admiting defeat, she open her grey eyes and looked up at the figure that was staring down at her.

She was glad to see that the figure wasn't as threating or scary as she thought they would be. She took in the old man that was slightly shaking, she didn't know if that's how he usually is or if he is just cold.

As she got up, he started asking her questions and telling her what happened to them. She was interested in the music, that he had mentioned, that had her snap out of her last state. She couldn't think of or come up with an idea of how a song was able to snap here out of whatever funk she was in. She couldn't even remember how the song goes but she somehow know that she could sing the whole song if asked.

As she listened to the Old man, who she learns is called Cap'n Cuttlefish, talk about things that really didn't make much sense to her. She heard a telephone ring, piercing the quiet empty subway.

She looked ahead of her, catching sight of the telephone that was ringing loudly. She didnt really know why someone would call suddenly in such a deserted place like this. She looked at the old man and both of them walked up to it consciously just in case it was a trap. As she answered the phone, she was surprised to hear a loud booming voice, as if the telephone post was the one actually doing the talking. 

As it talked about helping them escaping from the subway and up to the surface, she couldn't help but not trust the voice. It was as if she had this nagging feeling in the back of her head warning her about the voice. She knew that she couldn't get out of here with at least getting help from this unknown person. As she debated about her trust issues, she could hear something coming towards them. By the noise that was coming, she can tell it's a incoming train. 

"Well I'll be! Looks like we're getting rescued from this unknown place." Cap'n Cuttlefish said with hope. She doubt that they would be getting out of here this quickly. 

As the doors opened, she couldn't help but feel that this was the start towards a new adventure that might be just a pain in the fucking ass.

X

Agent 4 was enjoying herself with Marie and Callie. The cousins were flirting with each other, well Callie mostly embarrassing Marie with old stories from when they were younger. She found their relationship adorable and she was happy to bring them back together again.

"Marie! Do you remember that time we ran away together?" Callie asked while trying to contain her laughter.

"How can I ever forget the day that you forced me to run away because you were mad at Gramps for eating the last cookie?" Marie smiled fondly at the memory of a younger Callie stuffing both her and Marie's stuff into a small suitcase. 

Agent 4 burst out laughing at how Callie looked embarrassingly at the ground. 

"I don't remember that part..."

"You came over to me with tears in your eyes and couldn't even speak to me clearly because how hard you were crying." Marie smile slyly at her cousin who was looking more and more embarrassed.

As the cousins continue to bicker with one another, Agent 4 felt relaxed with how calming the atmosphere was. She could also feel something was changing some where and know that it was going to change everything for the better or for the worse.

But for now, she's just going to eat her snacks and enjoy chatting with one of her favorite idol duo.


End file.
